The free space for a wheel in a wheel case limits the possible steering angle. Therefore, the steering angle is limited, generally to prevent the steered wheel from touching the wheel case.
In order to prescribe a permissible steering angle for several identically constructed vehicles under varying dynamic conditions, attention must be paid to dynamic changes on the one hand, for example compression, and also to component and assembly tolerances between the different vehicles on the other, for example a variable assembly distance between the wheel and wheel case. These dynamic and tolerance-induced safety distances for the permissible steering angle increase the minimum turning radius of the vehicle.
Known from DE 10 2008 055 900 A1 is a steering gear for a motor vehicle in which a maximum steering angle can be electronically set. In order to bypass tolerances, the maximum steering travel is measured after final assembly, the steering angle from right to left is defined, and this ascertained maximum steering angle is reduced by the necessary free travel for the wheels.
Accordingly, it is desirable to improve the electric limitation on the travel path of a steering gear in a wheeled vehicle. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.